I Met You at the Laundromat
by NaruHinaLover18
Summary: [AU] They found themselves in a tight situation. Just when things couldn't get any worse, sparks fly between them and they hated themselves for it. [M]
1. Chapter 1

**NHL18: I know, I know... Another story when I haven't even finished my others. This particular story was on my mind for a long time.**

 **This is a SASUSAKU story! Everyone kept telling me to write one and even though this pairing isn't my favorite like NaruHina, I still like SasuSaku! I want to get used to the characters.**

 **Rated M for um... reasons...**

 **Summary : They found themselves in a tight situation. Just when things couldn't get any worse, sparks fly between them and they hated themselves for it.**

* * *

This is just what Sasuke needed. Once again his washing machine and dryer stopped working. He really wanted to call those damn people who fixed it the first time his machines malfunctioned. Those people claimed they knew what they were doing. Countless of times Sasuke asked to see some identification and their excuse was that they left it back at the workplace. Something in Sasuke's head told him they were lying. They didn't seem like they were licensed to work, not to mention the tools they used to fix his machines didn't even look right.

"I paid their asses $650.00." Sasuke huffed in anger as he kicked the machine in front of him which gave off a gurgling noise. He had planned to go to the bar with the guys today but, he didn't have enough clean clothes. He thought his machine was fixed because it looked brand new. He felt iffy about the whole thing but put his clothes in the machine to wash only for it to stop working mid cycle. Sasuke had to dig his clothes out of the washer; all soaked and dripping wet. He had thought his dryer would at least be working and wrung out the water in his clothes. As soon as he pushed the button to start the dryer, a loud pop noise erupted from it and all the lights in his basement went out.

"I paid $850.00 the first god damn time!" He wasn't yelling at no one in particular, he was just angry. Not just at those two bastards who claimed they knew what they were doing, but also at himself for believing them and paying a total of $1500.00. Sasuke knew he should've never trusted them. He was way smarter than this.

Going upstairs, he went over to the electric box and turned the button off then on for the basement. He huffed once he went back downstairs and almost tore the hair out of his head once he saw water leaking from his washing machine. Luckily for him, he had a drainer in the middle of the basement floor. Sasuke then took a deep breath to calm himself down from lashing out at nothing in particular. He wasn't the type of guy to have anger issues, but he did have his moments. "It's too early in the morning for this shit," he said as he ran upstairs to his kitchen and went underneath the sink to grab garbage bags. Going back down to his basement, he started to bag all of his wet clothes, wrinkling his nose at the sight of water dripping from them. "This is just what I needed," he tied the bag up and took one last look at his machines. "Another trip to the laundromat."

* * *

Sakura hated the laundromat. Being in a public place to wash clothes, wasn't her thing at all. It's bad enough she _has_ to here since she lives in an apartment. Luckily, she stays on the first floor so, it isn't a hassle getting her laundry in and out of her home like it was for her neighbors. She sometimes or even _all_ the time, had to help an old woman who stayed on the third floor, since no one else bothered to. She just wished that people were more sympathetic towards elderly people. It made no sense to her at all. Everyone would get to that stage in life and she was pretty sure they would want help too.

Sakura tried her best to remain calm. It was packed today and she grew a bit impatient as she waited for a machine. Everyone was loud and a few machines were done washing clothes but someone never took their clothes out of it. She doesn't even know whose clothes they are so she could let them know. Kids were running around and bouncing those tiny balls that bounce so high in the air that she just couldn't really focus. She figured she wouldn't be in the right if she told the kids to stop bouncing those balls, but their parents weren't paying attention to them. She sort of had this "intuition" that told her that since those kids' parents weren't paying attention to them, the parents wouldn't believe her is she told on their kids. She wasn't going to take that risk.

Sakura's attention went to someone finally taking their clothes out of one machine that she had set her eyes on to use. Her heart was practically pounding against her chest. ' _This place is already overcrowded. That machine is the only one available at the moment and it's going to be mine.'_ She jumped up out of her seat as she watched the person grab the last piece of clothing out of the machine. She turned around for a brief second to grab her laundry and detergent and raced to the empty machine. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who had their eyes set on the machine.

"Um, excuse me sir," she feigned a smile at the tall man in front of her. "This machine is taken. You'll have to wait." The man just stared at her. _Coldly_. Almost intimidating her. "Do you speak English?" She asked the man. "I said, this machine is taken."

"Yes, this machine is taken," he finally spoke, his voice deep and unaffected by her words. "By me. Now, move."

* * *

 **NHL18: Ending it right here. I'm currently at work. Sorry! Hope you liked what I wrote so far! IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NHL18: I work kind of everyday plus I'm in college so, expect short chapters. Sorry!**

 **FYI: Since this is an AU, Sasuke has both arms. I can't write a story with him only having one arm. That'll be too complicated when they... Ya know... um... reasons...**

* * *

Sakura's right eye twitched at the sudden remark from the tall man in front of her. She couldn't believe this man that she had never seen in her life, tell her what to do. Yes, he was handsome, lean, and his eyes were... intriguing, but that didn't mean that he could tell her to move. "Uh, excuse me?" She eyed the man; not intimidated by the look he was giving her. She had no reason to be. "I don't know who you think you are, but I was here first. So, you move." She gritted her teeth as she spoke and furrowed her brows, trying her best to look as angry as possible.

Sasuke showed no emotion whatsoever. This pink haired girl looked like cotton candy with googly eyes and the stick for a body. He mentally chuckled at the thought of pink cotton candy walking around trying to act tough. He actually liked cotton candy and felt bad for disrespecting it. "I'm trying to wash my clothes." He opened the door to the washing machine and turned to grab the bag of wet clothes. He didn't have time for this.

"Well," Sakura spoke as she closed the washing machine door and stood in front of it with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "I am also trying to wash my clothes, but like I told you earlier, I was here first." Sasuke glared at Sakura and squinted his eyes. He was beginning to get irritated. He just wanted a drink.

"Possessive much?" He smirked at Sakura and her heart felt like it jumped into her throat. She didn't know what to say. Possessive? She wasn't doing this only to get his attention. "Move." The rapid thumping of her heart started to slow down as she looked into his onyx eyes. They were so black. Almost pitch black and it roused her.

"I really need this washing machine, I've been here all morning." She wanted to reason with him, hoping he'll be a gentleman and let use the machine. "Please?" She pleaded. "I promise I'll let you know when I'm done using it." Sakura hardly _ever_ begged to people, especially to someone she didn't know. She just really wanted to wash her clothes and go home.

"I've been here all morning as well." He told her. "I need this machine as much as you do." Great. He was being a stubborn asshole. Sakura really didn't have the patience for this man but, she'd be lying to herself if she said he didn't pique her interest. Normally, she would walk away but, something told her to stay. "I would let you use it," he said and almost smirked when he had seen her eyes light up. Her eyes were a vibrant green. Almost neon. He wanted to punch himself for wanting to get a closer look. After all, green is his second favorite color. But, it was always a hunter green that he liked. Seeing her eyes, changed that. He could get used to a much lighter green as long as it was her eyes. _'Dammit. I need to get this over with.'_ "But I'm in a hurry. I have to be somewhere and my damn washing machine and dryer broke for the second time. Not only that, my clothes in this bag are soaking wet."

Sakura wanted to smile at how he showed a bit of emotion. He opened up to her about his situation and it made her feel bubbly inside. _'Get it together Haruno.'_ She had watched his lips move as he spoke and it made her bite her own. He was rude to her at first and wished he would've told her his story in the beginning. She was careful not to smile to not make it seem like she was laughing at him. Sakura was still a bit upset that she'd have to wait again for a machine. Her mood changed and she looked down at his bag. _'Seems like he was telling the truth. That bag looks like it has water in it.'_ She audibly sighed and nodded her head, uncrossing her arms and stepped out of the way. "Just let me know when you're finished." She said softly, disappointment evident in her voice.

Sasuke watched her drag her basket of laundry and her small jug of detergent, and walk to where she was sitting earlier. He stared at the machine, then his bag, and then at her basket. _'She doesn't seem to have a lot to wash.'_ He huffed. He wasn't the caring type of guy. He thought for a brief second and huffed again. "Hey," he said to her before she sat down. "We can wash our clothes together."

* * *

 **NHL18: I was going to keep going but, I am at work yet again and also I like the little cliffhangers. Don't you just love when things start off so sweet? Haha, too bad! It's gonna get really angsty later on. I edited this story so many damn times to fix the horrible spelling errors! It hard to do this on a phone! Thanks for reading though!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NHL18: Hi.**

* * *

Sakura blinked twice as she tried to comprehend what he just said. _'We can wash our clothes together.'_ His words kept replaying over and over in her head like a scratched CD. This man was so nonchalant, it almost frightened her. "I'm not sure that would be a good idea." She chuckled nervously as she spoke-her cheeks feeling like they had been set on fire.

Sasuke stared at her for a mere second then turned around to face the machine. "Suit yourself." He grabbed his bag of clothes and proceeded to load them into the washer. Sakura was in disbelief. He didn't seem to care nor protest. Her and her big mouth always seemed to fuck things up. Her face twisted in disgust as she watched him dig his clothes out of the black bag-water dripping from them like he had gotten them out of a pool. Most of his clothes were dark and boring. Sakura wondered briefly if his personality was the same because their first encounter didn't go well.

"I only said that it wouldn't be a good idea because it wouldn't be right to wash lighter clothes with darker ones." She said before he could close the washing machine door. "But, seeing that you have dark clothes, I can wash mine with yours since my clothes are also dark." _'Not as dark as his though.'_ She quickly grabbed her basket and went back over to him. "So, can I still wash my clothes with yours?" She took her bottom lip into mouth and stared at him nervously. She has never felt so jittery or sick to her stomach.

"I don't care." Was his only monotonous reply. She didn't know what to say. This man got under her skin and she didn't even know him. _'Is he always like this?'_ She wasn't sure if she even wanted to find out. Her thoughts were interrupted when he grabbed her basket and started to load her clothes in the washer with his. "Maybe I should do that," she spoke rather fast and was really embarrassed. Why would he do that? "There's stuff in there you really sh-"

"I've seen plenty." He cut her off and closed the machine door. "Like I told you earlier, I'm in a hurry and don't have time for this." He opened his tube of laundry detergent and poured it into the machine. He then poured some of the fabric softener he had and closed the lid. "Seeing bras and underwear doesn't affect me. You see them at stores all the time anyway." He started to put quarters into the machine and then waited for the start button to light up green. Once it did, he pressed it and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

* * *

Sakura could only look at him-shocked by what he did and by what he said. Her brain was doing cartwheels and she has never felt like this ever in her life. She watched him check his phone as he began tapping on the screen. She figured he must've had gotten a text message. Sakura didn't really care about that-her mind was still on what he had said not too long ago. _'Seeing bras and underwear doesn't affect me.'_

 _'Could he be... Is he... Gay?'_

* * *

 **NHL18: This one is really short and I apologize. I at least hope it's interesting enough for you to keep reading it! It seemed like a lot when I was writing these on paper... And poor Sakura! She thinks he's gay! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
